Candy and Temptresses and Pirates!
by SickmindedSucker
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO A Valentines Day Surprise HAS COME! It has been 8 months since Valentines Day and is now Halloween. Roue and Remy are taking Jamie trick or treating. What sort of mayhem can they get into? God i'm scared to find out. Jott bashing Rated f
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, lets try this again. The first time I was writing I had gotten bout ¼ of the way done, AND WORD QUIT ON ME!!! So I lost everything that I had written, believe me, I was not a happy camper. Anyway, This is the continuation (a.k.a. the next holiday) of A Valentines Day Surprise. Halloween, gotta love it. I thought of this in the middle of a test in World History, so if it's a lil... eh, ya'll know why. Anyway, hope ya'll like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Halloween, XME, or any of the stuff that you actually recognize in here, but if I did, think of how fricken RICH I would be!!!  
  
Candy and Temptresses and... Pirates?!?!?!  
  
Life had been good for Rogue. It had been 8 months since Remy had asked Rogue out for Valentines Day. It had also been 8 months since Remy joined the X-men. Rogue smiled at the thought of last Valentines Day. That had been the day she was granted the gift of touch, even if it wasn't on her own, and it was all thanks to Remy.  
  
As she thought back to that day, she thought about the tremendous progress she had made in the past 8 months. She now had total control of her powers, which meant she could touch without the use of the belly chain. She still wore it though because 1) Remy had given it to her, and 2) It went with just about everything she owned. When Rogue finally got control over her powers, thanks to Xavier's guidance and Remy's love and support, Kitty nearly dragged her kicking and screaming down to the mall to get a new wardrobe. Rogue still refused to get bright colors, like pink, yellow and orange, but she now had some teal and baby blue tank tops, along with a few pairs of jean shorts.  
  
It was now Halloween Eve, and Rogue was sitting in the middle of World History. Needless to say, it was boring as hell. In fact, it was so boring, she started thinking about the trip Kitty had made for them after school to get Halloween costumes at the mall. Kitty and Piotr were invited to a Halloween party the next night at one of Kitty's friends house. Remy and Rogue were invited, but they had planned to just stay home and watch scary movies and gorge on popcorn and candy and ice cream, until they had run into Jamie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy and Rogue were walking down the hall to the kitchen to get something to eat. They were talking about what hey were going to do for Halloween.  
  
"S' chere, woul' y' lahke t' go t' dat party Kitty and Petey b' goin' t'," Remy asked as he laced his fingers with hers. Rogue thought about it and then shook her head.  
  
"Nah, Ah don' thank (think) ah do." she said as she squeezed his hand lightly. "Ah thank ah'd jus' lahke t' stay here with ya," she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Oui, dat soun' lahke un bien plan," Remy said as he lightly kissed her cheek. Just then, Jamie came out of his room with tears in his eyes. Rogue, Remy and Jamie had gotten extremely close in the past 8 months, because out of all the guys, Jamie was the only one who didn't hold a grudge towards Remy and accepted him into the X men.  
  
"Wha's wrong Jamie?" Rogue asked worriedly, kneeling down to the young boys height.  
  
"My friends all said that they couldn't go trick or treating with me because I was a mutant and their mommies wouldn't let them," Jamie sniffled as he tried to hold back his tears. Rogue gently put her arms around the little boy and enveloped him into a hug. She looked up towards Remy. He was watching them and smiled at the little boy. He nodded his head, knowing instinctively what Rogue wanted to do.  
  
"How 'bout this Jamie, how woul' ya lahke it if Remy an' Ah went Trick o' Treaten with ya," Rogue asked him as she looked into his eyes. She saw them light up.  
  
"Really!" he said excitedly. Rogue nodded her head.  
  
"Really," she smiled at him. Jamie jumped up and down and hugged Rogue.  
  
"Thank you Miss Rogue!" he smiled widely and then ran over to Remy and hugged him around the thighs/waist. "Thank you Mr. Remy!" he said to the taller and older man.  
  
"Y' welcome p'tite," Remy said as he patted Jamie's back. Jamie then ran back into his room to make sure he still had his costume ready for tomorrow. Rogue stood up and returned back to Remy's side.  
  
"So much fo' a relaxin' night," Rogue said as Remy returned his arm around her shoulders and they trekked down to the kitchen to talk about what costumes they would wear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rung and brought Rogue back to reality. She got all of her things together and left the classroom not even looking or asking anyone what the homework was. No one would tell her anyway because she was a mutant. 'Damn bigoted Ass holes' Rogue thought as she proceeded to her locker and opened it. She dumped all of her stuff inside of it just as Kitty bounded up to her. "Are you like, ready to go shopping Rogue?" Kitty asked her excitedly as she readjusted her backpack more comfortably.  
  
"Yeah, le's get goin'," She said as she slammed her locker shut. She wasn't taking any of her books home because she wouldn't do any of her homework anyway. She pulled out the keys to her Mustang Convertible that the Professor had gotten her for her 18th birthday. That and he didn't want her stealing Logan's motorcycle again. Rogue got in the drivers seat as Kitty threw her bag in the back and hopped into the passengers seat. As soon as they both had their seatbelts on, Rogue turned on the stereo and changed it to the CD player she had installed into it. Linkin Parks Numb started blasting through the speakers as she backed out of the parking space and took off out of the school parking lot and down the street towards the mall.  
  
Ok guys, that's all I'm doing right now. You all can tell me if you think this fic is gonna be worth it or not. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please please please please review! Hope you all liked the holiday I picked to! But if you don't, well, you can tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

MidniteAngelGoth: Yeah, I know, not loads of Romy yet, but I do promise that it is coming. Gotta get all this pesky plot like thing going through my head before we have the Romy, but done worry, I will get here soon. So glad you like the story and I'm so sorry for not updating for a while!  
  
Shockgoddess: lol, yeah, gotta love any holiday where you can dress up and act like an idiot (even thought I do it when its not Halloween) and get free candy. Glad that you think this is seriously kool stuff. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope late is better than never!  
  
Angie Chick: I'm so glad that you have so much faith in my stories. I'm really glad you liked Valentines and I'm so sorry I butchered her accent, I really didn't mean to, and I'm gonna try and be better about it. Nah, I don't take it as harsh, I take it as constructive criticism, and I appreciate it. I'll try my best to get stuff right, but if I don't just tell me in a review! Thanx hun!  
  
RoguesHeart: Dude, I love Linkin Park too, especially their song Numb, god I could just listen to that song all day. Damn, that sux, I understand being busy and all, and I also know about the writers block, because that's what I was having a little bit of, which is one of the reasons why I haven't updated in a while., but I'm glad your back and kicking! I WILL SAVE YOU REMY! Only to have you tainted by my mind and imagination, BUT I WILL STILL SAVE YOU! Here's your update! NOW ELT THE SEXY CAJUN GO!  
  
ishandhalf: Glad you like it, I'm so sorry for the wait of an update, but hey, better late then never. Please Enjoy!  
  
Electric Fire: Yeah, I know, no little kid should be treated like that, and Jamie's just to freaking loveable! But don't worry, I have a little something up my sleeve for Jamie, don't know if the reviewers will like it... but I hope they do! Please enjoy the update!  
  
AzureDragoness: lol, well thanx for the compliment hun. Lol, I know, my school parking lot is hell and a half too at the end of the school day, but hey, it wouldn't be high school if it wasn't like that. Sorry for the wait of an update, but its getting out now! Enjoy!  
  
Avarice Falcon: lol, well, as I've been saying in my review responses, better late then never! Glad you like my story! Jamie is Multiple, he's like 13 or something and one of the youngest at Xavier's, and everyone picks on him in the series. I'll send you a picture, don't worry, lol. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Gothic- Rogue LeBeau: I'm so glad that you like it. Yeah, I checked 'em out and their good, can't wait for you to update and I hope you enjoy my update!  
  
Ok, time for my apology. I am so super duper incredibly sorry for taking so long to update! For 3 and a half weeks my computer was on the fritz and my sisters friend was fixing it, and then I got writers block! It was horrible, but the writers block has been semi cured and now here it is, Chapter 2 Of Candy Temptresses and... Pirates?!?! Please please please don't massacre me for not updating and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
As soon as Rogue had parked her car, Kitty was out and halfway to the entrance of the mall.  
  
"Like, come on Rogue, we need to find killer costumes for tomorrow!" Kitty said, turning around with her hand on her hip tapping her foot against the pavement.  
  
"Chill Kit, Ah'm sure that we'll get fahne costumes fo' tomorrow," Rogue said as she shouldered her purse and caught up to Kitty. When they got to the entrance of the mall, they were swept into the activity of the people shopping or just hanging out. "So where to first Kit," Rogue asked, looking around the mall and how crowded it was for being a Thursday afternoon.  
  
"Costume shop," was the first thing out of Kitty's mouth.  
  
"Ah think ah know that sugah, but which one," Rogue said, indicating that there were three costume shops in the mall. Kitty just smiled weakly  
  
"Oops, I like, forgot that little detail," Kitty said sheepishly. Rogue just laughed and shook her head. Putting her hand on Kitty's shoulder and directing her to the north wing of the mall.  
  
"Come on, we might as well get movin'," Rogue said as they headed to a shop called Dicks Halloween Costumes. As soon as they entered the store, they stopped dead in their tracks and looked around. There was barely anything left costume wise, and the ones that were left for toddlers and little kids. Rogue and Kitty just turned around and went to the next costume shop, A Scare for All Seasons. They had some interesting stuff to say the least. Kitty had tried on a rainbow colored afro wig while Rogue tried on one of those Jamaican hats with the fake dread locks coming down from it. When they both looked at each other, they both broke down laughing. Little did they know that someone was watching them, with a camera in hand.  
  
A/n: now I can be really really mean and stop it here, but since I took such a long time updating, and I love you all so much, I'll continue (  
  
"Hey Kit, how do Ah look," Rogue asked her. When Kitty turned around, she saw what Rogue was wearing and looked on in shock. Then she started laughing. A lot. Rogue stood there, in a blonde wig and a white dress, looking and posing like Marilyn Monroe.  
  
"Say cheese," said a voice behind Rogue. Rogue quickly turned around and saw a bright flash in her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times to try and get her vision back. She was mad, she was worse than mad. She was going to chew and spit out the person's head that had just blinded her, but then she saw who was behind the camera.  
  
"Betsy?" Rogue exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a loose hug.  
  
"Hey luv," Betsy said and returned the gesture.  
  
"What are ya doin' here an' why on earth are ya takin' mah picture," Rogue asked her, with her hands on her hips. Betsy laughed.  
  
"I'm here to see Warren luv, and if things are working out the way I think they are, I might be staying permanently," Betsy said, smiling. Rogues eyes went wide, as well as Kitty, who had joined the conversation after looking around some more.  
  
"Do you like, mean he's going to like, propose!" Kitty squealed trying not to jump up and down and make a fool of herself even though she knew she had done it before.  
  
"Yup, we're going out to dinner tonight and I think he's going to pop the question," Betsy said, walking out of the store with Rogue and Kitty behind her and sitting on a bench. Rogue and Kitty sat on either side of her.  
  
"Wow, so you'll, like, be Mrs. Warren Worthington the third," Kitty said in awe. Warren was very handsome and very rich, what woman wouldn't love him? Betsy laughed.  
  
"Bet's that's great, congratulations!" Rogue said and hugged her friend again. Betsy smiled and hugged her back. After Rogue let her go, Kitty encircled her in a light hug as well. Betsy looked at her watch and gasped.  
  
"Crap, I'm sorry guys, but I have to go, I have to meet Warren at the office," she said and stood up and shouldered her purse. Rogue and Kitty stood up as well and said their goodbyes after Betsy promised to call them that night or tomorrow morning and told them if Warren popped the question or not. After she was gone, Kitty and Rogue went to the last costume shop that was basically invisible to anyone who didn't know where it was. They walked in and saw an abundance of great costumes. There were rabbit costumes, power ranger costumes, princess costumes, and lots more. Kitty and Rogue split up and went hunting for their costumes. After about half an hour of hunting, they both met up at the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.  
  
"So fahnd anythin' interestin' Kit?" Rogue asked, holding something in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Kitty said and held up a two-piece costume. "Ta da," she held the outfit out for Rogue to examine. It was a brown halter top with a leopard print on it and a short purple skirt, about mid thigh high, if not shorter.  
  
"There's no way Logan's gonna let ya out lahke that Kit," Rogue said.  
  
"Who said that he'd, like, find out?" Kitty said shrugging. "How bout you, did you like, find anything?" Rogue smiled and held up what she found. It was a red, skin tight, long sleeved mid thigh dress with a diamond shape cut out right in the middle of it, exposing enough cleavage to spark the imagination. There was also a see through mesh skirt connected to the hemline of the dress that had a tapered jagged hemline. The special feature to the mesh skirt and the mesh long sleeves was that the color started off as orange, and then melded into red. The sleeves stopped at the elbow and then flared out to the bottom, covering half of her hands. (A/N: If this is really confusing, I'm really sorry, I'm hoping my friend will scan the pic I drew and then I can post it, but think temptress, hence the title of the fic) Kitty whistled. "Wow, that gorgeous,"  
  
"Yup, that's what Ah thought, now lets trah (try) these things on," Rogue said and walked into a dressing room. When the girls had tried on the outfits, they both liked them. They put on their regular clothes and then paid for their costumes. Kitty was now talking about accessorizing the outfits.  
  
"You should like, SO where knee high black bitch boots Rogue, they would, like, look so killer with that costume," Kitty told her. Rogue just laughed.  
  
"Ah think Ah have enough boots at home hun that Ah should be fahne in th' footwear department," she said and looked at her watch. "Come on Kit, we should get goin', we have a Dangah Room session with Logan in an hour," Rogue said as she headed to the front of the mall. Kitty sighed.  
  
"Darn, I wanted to go jewelry shopping..."  
  
"Kit, Ah think Ah mahgt (might) have somethin' ya can use, so don't worry too much about it," Rogue said and headed Kitty towards the car. Kitty suddenly smiled.  
  
"Cool! Then lets like, get going!" Kitty said happily and followed Rogue to her car.  
  
Ok guys, I know this chapter sucks and its short, but I really did try my best. I really hope that you all don't lose hope in me, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be a ton better. I promise there will be Romy next chapter though, so everyone who wants Romy will be getting it soon! I hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

RoguesHeart: I know, Black Bitch Boots rock so many monkey balls! Lol. Uhhhh, I think woot is like, a noise that you make at a concert you know like "Woot Woot" but who knows with today's language... lol, I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in a shit load of a long time Remy, but you can blame writers block, because that's what doing it, but I have updated now, so hopefully she'll let you go. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Avarice Falcon: yes, I am VERY proud of you, now aren't you proud of me for finally updating! Lol. I'm glad that you can see her in that, I could too, and hell, I even drew it to try and see if I could see her in it, and we all know I can't draw for crap. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
  
AzureDragoness: Well I'm glad that you think short yet sweet is good, makes me happy. Lol, you know you could never kill me, I'm too important to your life, but guess what, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP ME WITH SPANISH ANYMORE! WOO HOO! Lol, here's the chapter, enjoy!  
  
ShockGoddess: lol, nope, you we're right on the target, Rogue's the temptress and Remy's the pirate, and if you liked Lord of the Rings, you'll LOVE Jamie's costume as well, lol. Warren and Betsy were together in the comics, as well as the old X men cartoon, and so I just stuck with that. Sorry, I think it actually took longer to update then it was shorter, but let me tell you, writers block is a bitch and a half, along with school which is 2 bitches. Anyway, here's the next chapter, Hope you enjoy it!  
  
I know, I'm a horrible person for not writing in like, 3 months, and I'm really really sorry about it, but writers block is definitely a bitch and a half, if not 3 bitches, but now I have fin ally worked through it and I hope that this chapter is worth all the waiting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own XME or LotR, although I wish I owned both, because then I could make the characters do whatever I want, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA as well as make tons of money off of them, but alas, I don't. But yeah, I down own 'em, don't sue me for using them  
  
"4 freakin' hours in th' damn Dangah Room, Ah swear Logan wants to kill us all, simple as that," Rogue said as she slowly entered hers and Kitty's shared bedroom and promptly collapsed on her bed Kitty following her. Instead of collapsing on her bed, Kitty grabbed her shower basket and her towel.  
  
"Well, I'm going to like, go take a shower before anyone else like, gets it," she said as she walked out of the door closing it. Rogue mumbled into her pillow since that was where her face rested at the moment. She sighed deeply and a few minutes later she heard the door open again.  
  
"Ya forget somethin' Kit?" Rogue asked, lifting her head only a little so her words could be heard and not looking up. There was no answer. Suddenly, Rogue felt hands grasp her shoulders and start rubbing them.  
  
"Y' still t'ink dis b' d' Kitty Kat chere," Remy purred into her ear. Rogue just moaned, getting lost in the pressure he was applying to her back muscles, which hurt like hell. "Chere, y' b' too tense, Monsieur Wolvie's session hard?" Remy asked as he worked the muscles in her shoulders and neck, then moved to her upper back.  
  
"Ya got no idea sugah," Rogue said, almost moaning it as she closed her eyes and smiled. Remy started kissing her neck as he massaged all of her back. Rogue gasped and tried to contain a moan, but it escaped her lips as Remy started to nibble at her flesh. Rogue tiredly flipped herself over, yet still underneath him, and met her lips with his. Remy smiled and fell over on his side and deepened the kiss considerably. After a few minutes, they both broke apart for much needed air.  
  
"What are ya doin' in here Remy, not that Ah'm complainin'," Rogue asked him as she looked at him while slowly sitting up.  
  
"Remy wanted t' see his chere," he said smiling while propping his head on his hand and watched her get up and get some clothes and her bathroom necessities.  
  
"Well, Ah'm glad that ya came to see meh, but ya know if Logan saw ya in here he'd blow a fuse," Rogue said as she picked out a pair of black boxer shorts and a tank top and threw them on her bathroom basket.  
  
"Oui, Remy knows, an' Remy don' care, He'll take d' chance if it means he can see his chere," he said as he resumed watching her, admiring the way she looked in her uniform.  
  
"Well, Remy's chere has to take a shower," Rogue said as she poked her head out to see Kitty opening up the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Woul' y' lahke some company in dere chere?" Remy asked as he smirked. Rogue just laughed.  
  
"Yeah Swamp Rat, Ah'm sure Logan would appreciate that," she said walking over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Ah'll see ya when Ah'm done sugah," she said as she walked out of the room just as Kitty walked in. Kitty collapsed on her bed now even acknowledging Remy as she was totally out of it. Remy just smirked and shook his head. He got up quietly and tip toed over to Kitty's bed.  
  
"BOO!" he yelled into her ear. It didn't even phase Kitty. All she did was give Remy the finger and promptly muttered something inaudible into her pillow. Remy smirked. "Dinner be in half an hour Kitty Kat," Remy said as he walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
When everyone had sat down for dinner, Xavier started to speak to them. "Children, I know a lot of you are going out tomorrow night, whether it is to a party, to go trick or treating or just to go out to have fun with a few friends, but I would appreciate it if you all were back by 1 or 2 at the latest," he said and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Chuck, are you sure that's wise, maybe you should make it 11 or 12," Logan asked him. The teens started to argue when Xavier held his hand up to hush them.  
  
"Halloween only comes once a year Logan, I trust them and know they are all responsible, so I will extend their curfew," Xavier said and nodded his head towards the students who were all celebrating on the inside and just smiling on the outside. Remy grabbed Rogue's hand from under the table and laced his fingers with her. Rogue smiled wider and squeezed his hand a little. After Xavier said they could start eating, everyone dug into the food Ororo had cooked. After dinner, Rogue and Remy we're sitting on the couch in the rec room by themselves.  
  
"So chere, y' got y' costume all picked out fo' tomorrow," Remy said as he nuzzled her neck a little. Rogue giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Kitty an' Ah picked 'em out earlier today at the mall," Rogue said as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, starting to flip through channels. Just then, Jamie came running into the room. "Hey Rogue, Remy, how do you like my costume!" he said smiling proudly as he stood in front of them. Rogue smiled as she saw a mini Legolas in front of them. Jamie was wearing a longhaired blonde wig that had the bangs tied back like Legolas in the movie Lord of the Rings. He also had on Elf ears, a bow and arrow set around his shoulders and he was decked out in green tunic and green leggings and boots.  
  
"Ya look adorable Jamie," Rogue said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Y' look bon petite, y'll be un heartbreaker jus' lahke Remy is," Remy said smiling like a proud older brother. Rogue just smacked his arm. "Ow, what was dat fo' chere," Remy asked as he rubbed the spot she hit him in. Rogue just glared at him and then smiled at the giggling Jamie. Just then, Jamie yelped and took out one of the arrows in his quiver. It had one of those suction cup thingies on the tip of it since h was a little kid after all.  
  
"Watch out, Orcs' are right behind you, I'll save you!" Jamie cried as he readied his bow and arrow and shot it.  
  
"OW!" a feminine voice said from behind them. Rogue and Remy turned around to see Jean with the arrow smack dab in the middle of her forehead. Rogue and Remy laughed and Rogue got down on her knees and hugged Jamie.  
  
"Thank ya fo' savin' us from th' Orc Jamie, Ah don' know what we'd do without ya," she said and smiled at him, snickering again at Jean.  
  
"I am not an Orc Rogue, and you shouldn't be encouraging violence in Jamie!" Jean said and stomped her foot for emphasis.  
  
"Whatevah Jean, what th' heck do ya want," Rogue said as she sat back down on the couch.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you better watch out for Jamie tomorrow night," Jean said crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, an' ya think that meh an' Remy wouldn' be able t' watch him why? We love him more than ya evah will, so don' try ta pretend ya care or that meh an' Remy would let anythin' happen ta him, so why don't ya just go shove that high horse ya sittin' on up ya ass an' leave us alone," Rogue said, covering Jamie's ears when she said Ass.  
  
Jean glared at her and just humphed as she turned around and walked away. Jamie hugged Rogue. "Thank you Rogue for scaring the mean evil Orc away!" Jamie said as he smiled at her. Rogue hugged him back.  
  
"Ya welcome sugah, now why don' ya get ready fo' bed, we have a lot o' stuff planned fo' tomorrow," Rogue said smiling at him.  
  
"OK!" Jamie said as he quickly said goodnight to them both and then rushed up to his room. Rogue smiled and sat back down on the couch again laying her head on Remy's shoulder.  
  
"Y should take y' own advice chere, y' look tired," Remy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ah am, Ah figure Ah'll go in a few minutes, it's just to much work ta walk raght now," she said. Remy chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her up the stairs. "Remy! What are ya doin'!" Rogue asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Remy b' takin' y' t' bed chere, if y' too tired t' walk, den Remy'll jus' 'ave t' make sure y' get t' y' room wit' no problems," Remy said smiling as he turned down the girls wing and walked up to her room. He skillfully opened the door to see Kitty already asleep. He quietly walked in and put Rogue in her bed, pulling the sheet's up over here and kissing her on the forehead. "Bon Nuit mon amor, Remy b' seein' y' t'morrow," he said smiling at her and pushing a lock of white hair behind her ear.  
  
"Mmmmm, Naght Rem, see y' tomorrow," Rogue said as she closed her eyes as sleep quickly succumbed her. Remy kissed her forehead one more time and quietly walked out of his room to get himself ready for bed. He brushed his teeth quickly and went to his room. He stripped off all of his clothes save his boxers and threw them in the hamper in his room. He climbed into bed and turned off the light, thinking of the plans that Rogue had talked about earlier.  
  
Ok guys, I hope that that makes up for my real lateness with this fic. I gave you Romyness and Remy almost totally naked. As I said earlier, I'm really sorry it took so long and I really hope you all forgive me. I think that I'll hopefully get the next chapter out soon since I already know hat its going to be about. Anyway, be a friend and drop me a review to tell me how good or bad this chapter is, please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ms.Rogue LeBeau: Nah, that idea isn't lame at all, in fact, I figured I would have something like that, but instead of someone getting hurt, I figured that they would just escape or something, because I really don't want anyone hurt. Anyway, I'm so glad that you like the fic so far, here's the update! Please enjoy it!

ShockGoddess: lol, yeah, I was just trying to figure out what Jamie would look most adorable as, and I just figured I love Legolas, and Jamie would be a perfect mini version of him! Lol, yeah, I was really proud of Jamie when he called her an Orc and tried to protect Remy and Rogue, I mean, I just imagined it in my head, and it was way too cute to leave out. Well dear, get ready to laugh your ass off. Enjoy the chapter!

AzureDragoness: Dude, your ALWAZ tired hun, there's no way that I have ever known you NOT to be tired. So glad that you we're able to review, even though you are tired, I still appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the chapter hun!

ishandhalf: lol, I'm glad that you agree that Jamie would be totally adorable as Legolas. Yeah, Slaying Jean was so brave of him, now if only it was a real arrow sigh Anyway, So glad that you enjoyed it and liked it. Hope you like this chapter!

EvilTwinAlix: And you will get more soon damnit! Lol, I hope that this was fast enough for you, and if it's not, lol, well then be glad it didn't take me a month and a half this time, lol. I'm so glad that you're enjoying my fics, and I'm so happy that your reviewing them! I hope that you like this chapter!

Woo hoo! As I said, I'm updating it sooner! At least, I think I am... ANYWAY, lol, I just want to thank all of you who reviewed from the bottom of my heart. All of your reviews mean so much to me, half of that might be because I'm a review whore, but I really do appreciate them. Anyway, without much further ado, here is Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Don't own em, if I did, you can sure as hell believe I would be jumping Remy and buying a hot tub

Rogue woke up to the sun in her eyes. Despite all of the happiness she had experienced in the past few months, she was still most definitely not a morning person, never was and probably never will be. She put her pillow over her head to try and get a few more minutes of shuteye, but unfortunately the musical styling of Britney Spears and N'Sync suddenly blasted through the room. She jumped up in her bed, throwing the pillow on the ground and looking around. She saw Kitty sitting at her vanity putting on her make up and doing her hair.

"Like, good morning Rogue!" Kitty said happily as she turned around to be met with the glare of her best friend.

"Will ya shut that crap off Kitty, it's too early in th' mornin' for perky music," Rogue said as she slowly got up.

"Geez, I'm like, sorry," Kitty said as she got up and quickly turned the music off. She went back over to her vanity and did a few more things to herself and grabbed her backpack. "I'll meet you downstairs, you like, better hurry up if you want some breakfast," Kitty said as she phased out of the closed door and proceeded to go down to the kitchen. Rogue groaned as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and her teeth. As soon as that was finished, she went back to her room and walked into her closet. She looked at all of her clothes. She finally decided on a black skirt that stopped above the knee, and a black tank top with a blue and green dragon on the front of it. It showed some of her cleavage and toned stomach. It also showed her belly button ring of a dragon with a green jadestone hanging down from it. She added some lace up knee high boots and a black choker on her neck. She quickly put on a little bit of make up and grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. The clock indicated that it was 7:45, and school started at 8:15.

'Shit' she thought as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and a bottle of water. She ran to the front door and grabbed her car keys. Kitty was already outside and waiting for her.

"Finally, what like, took you so long," Kitty asked as Rogue unlocked the doors to her car and both girls got in.

"Ah had trouble deciden' what ta wear," she said as she put the key in the ignition and backed out of the garage. She hit the button that opened the front gates and pulled out into the road. She wasn't going to speed again because the Professor said if she got another speeding ticket that she would be suspended from driving her car.

"Well, you totally picked a winner, that outfit like, looks great on you!" Kitty said happily as she looked out the open window, feeling the cool breeze on her face and seeing the leaves on the trees change colors.

"Thanks sugah," Rogue said as they made it to school at about 8:05. Both girls got out and Rogue locked the car. They started walking to the school entrance when they saw someone dressed as Super Man. Both girls raised their eyebrows, until they saw that half the school had shown up in costumes ranging from the Blue M&M to the character Stripperella (if none of ya'll have seen the show, it's about this crime fighting stripper and her costume is like, really sleazy and tight). They laughed and shook their heads as they entered the building and went to their lockers. Kurt then popped up next to them in his true form, with Amanda dressed up as a nurse, including stethoscope, hat, and a short white dress.

"Gutten tag mein farulines," Kurt said happily as he put his arm around Amanda's waist. Amanda smiled at the two. Amanda had become friends with everyone at the Institute, but she was especially close with Rogue and Kitty because they hung out with Kurt a lot, just like she did.

"Hey guys, how are you, I totally love your costume Manda!" Kitty said smiling at the dark skinned girl. Amanda smiled back.

"Thanks, Kurt helped me pick it out," she said looking at her boyfriend longingly.

"How come that doesn't surprise meh," Rogue said chuckling, while making Kurt blush a little, not that anyone knew because of his fur. "So how does it feel ta beh out in th' open Fuzzy," Rogue asked as she did the grandma-at-a-family-reunion-thing and pinched his fuzzy cheeks. Kurt attempted to glare at her, but ended up laughing along with the other three.

"It is great frauline, everybody thinks that it is a costume," Kurt said happily. Just then, Pietro came waltzing through the halls dressed as Peter Pan, green tights and everything. The minute they saw him, they burst out in laughter. Pietro stopped and just looked at them.

"You guys are just jealous you don't look as good as me," Pietro smirked as he posed in his outfit. The girls just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ja man, keep thinking that, come on Amanda, ve need to get to class," Kurt said as he shook his head at Pietro and lead his still laughing girlfriend away. Pietro just humphed at them at walked away to get his crap from his locker. Kitty and Rogue finally calmed themselves down and got their stuff for their first class.

Rogue had just walked outside and to her favorite tree when lunch came around. She sat at the base of the tree and pulled out her book and a can of soda and was intent on just reading for the day when she heard a very familiar engine roar pull into the parking lot. She looked up and spotted Remy getting of his bike and grabbing a bag from one of the compartments in his bike. Just as he turned around and started walking towards Rogue, a swarm of cheerleaders surrounded him and started talking to him. All of them we're flirting with him and he just shook his head at them. He said something that made all of the cheerleaders' faces fall and then he broke through the circle they had around him and walked over to Rogue. The cheerleaders were surprised to say the least, as their eye's started bulging and they started whispering to each other. Rogue stood up and flicked the cheerleaders' off, then smiled at Remy and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Hey hun, what are ya doin' here?" Rogue asked as Remy smiled back charmingly and handed her the bag he was holding.

"Remy was jus' deliverin' y' lunch chere, figured maybe we could 'ave lunch t'getha," Remy said as Rogue opened the bag and suddenly smiled. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply. Remy happily kissed her back.

"Ah love ya Remy," Rogue said as she sat down and opened up the bag and pulled out a Quiznos sub and the bowl of chili that he brought her. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he stuck one of his legs out and bent the other one. After Rogue had gotten her sub he took the bag and took out his with the cup of soup that he had gotten.

"So chere, how's y' day been s' far," Remy asked her as he took a bite of his sandwich and pulled out a coke that had "accidentally" had rum mixed in with it.

"Borin' without y' there, thank gawd Ah only have 7mo' months o' this crap," Rogue said, remembering how boring her morning classes were. She took a small bite of her sandwich and then drank some of Remy's coke. Remy chuckled at her stealing his coke, but he didn't mind, he knew a little wouldn't hurt her, and it would probably help her with the school day as well. Just then, John and Wanda walked up. Wanda was holding her hand up to her face trying to hide it as John walked behind her jumping up and down. John was definitely getting in the spirit of Halloween. Remy and Rogue looked at him as if he was crazy, wait, what were they thinking, he WAS crazy. He was wearing a suit that had iridescent wings coming out of the back of it, and something that was sticking out at his ass. He was also wearing a hat that had two antennas on it.

"Um... John... Homme... wha' d' hell are y' wearin' mon ami," Remy asked as both he and Rogue understood why Wanda was trying to hide herself.

"I'm a firefly mate!" John said happily as he continued to jump around pretending he could fly.

"He's been doing this ALL DAY!" Wanda said through clenched teeth as she sat down by Rogue. Instinctively going for Remy's big bottle of coke, she took a few deep swigs and smiled. She loved when Remy joined them for lunch and brought the rum and coke. Rogue smiled sympathetically and put a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"It's gonna beh all right sugah, everyone knows John is mentally unstable," Rogue said as they watched john grab the thing sticking off his ass and wiggle it accordingly before he sat down joining them on the ground. Wanda palmed her head and took another big swig of the coke.

"So what are you guys doin' tonight?" Wanda asked the couple as she pulled out some grapes and started eating them.

"We're takin' Jamie Trick or Treaten' cause th' people who were supposed to go with him said they couldn't cause their mothers didn' want 'em hangin' out with a mutant," Rogue said and sneered as she thought about how upset Jamie had been. Remy nodded as he popped the lid off of the container of soup and started eating it.

"That sucks big time, damn idiot bigots," Wanda said as she thought about all the people who hated mutants just because they we're different.

"Yeah, Jamie was so crushed, then Remy an' Ah said we'd take 'im," Rogue told her as she finished her sandwich and started on her chili.

"S' wha' did y' an' Johnny Boy 'ave in min' fo' tonight," Remy asked as he finished his food and threw it in the bag and started nursing his bottle of rum and coke.

"Nothin' much mate, stay round the Brotherhood House scaring little kids who want candy," John aid, a psychotic smile lighting up his face. Wanda just shook her head and patted her boyfriend on the head. Remy and Rogue chuckled.

"What he means is that we have absolutely no plans tonight and are probably just gonna sit around watching TV," Wanda corrected as she finished the grapes and ate a spoonful of Rogue's chili.

"Well ya'll can come with us if ya want, Ah'm sure Jamie would love havin' ya'll there with us," Rogue said, thinking it would be fun if they all went.

"CANDY!" John said, his face lighting up at the mention of going Trick or Treating and getting candy. Remy laughed out loud while Rogue and Wanda snickered at him.

"I think that's a good idea, I haven't seen the little guy in a while anyway," Wanda said just as the bell rung signaling lunch was over. All four of them stood up and Remy grabbed the bag of trash from Rogue to throw it away. Rogue kissed him again, a little more deeply this time. Remy smiled and kissed her right back.

"Remy'll see y' aftah school chere, he'll pick y' up," he said as he kissed her forehead for good measures. Rogue nodded and they said their goodbyes and John, Wanda and Rogue headed for the school building while Remy headed back to his bike.

After the final bell rung, Rogue thanked all the gods that she knew of and raced out of the classroom. She wanted to hurry and get all of her stuff together and go meet Remy so they could go to their favorite little café for coffee. She quickly dumped all of her stuff into her backpack. She started walking to the front of the building when Wanda and Firefly John caught up to her.

"Hey Rogue, we we're just wondering when we had to be at the Institute," Wanda said as all three of them walked out the front door together.

"Well, we we're thinkin' o' leavin' at about 8 aftah it gets dark, so probably 7:45," Rogue said thinking about the plan she, Remy and Jamie had planned out. Just as they had walked over to Wanda's car, Remy's bike pulled up right next to it.

"Bonjour mon ami's, chere," he said looking at the three of them respectively.

"Hey Remy, ya're just on tahme sugah," Rogue said as she threw her backpack in the compartment on Remy's bike and strapped the emerald green helmet that said Rogue on the back on her head. She then climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Remy, sitting very close ad holding on very tightly to him. John and Wanda waved bye as Rogue called out that they would see them that night. When Remy pulled up to the café he quickly parked and helped her off the bike. They walked through the doors and sat in a booth that was by a window. When they gave their orders to the waitress, Remy took Rogue's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Y beautiful chere, 'as Remy said dat befo'," he asked her, knowing that he had, but it was all he could think of to say. Every time he looked at her he thought of the first day he had seen her. Rogue chuckled.

"Oui, ya have said it before Cajun, but this gal nevah tires o' hearin' it," she said as she smiled at him. Remy's face lit up with a huge smiled and he brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed the back of it.

"So chere, y' be ready fo' tonight," Remy asked her as the waiter brought them their coffee.

"Yup, got mah costume all picked out an' everythin'," Rogue said as she took a sip of the hot cappuccino and set it down.

"Oui, Remy knows, an' is wonderin' what it is, cause le chat (the cat in French, I think) 'as been tellin' Remy 'ow much 'e's gonna lahke it, bu' hasn' said what it is 'sactly," Remy told her as he leaned back into the cushions of the booth relaxing. Rogue just laughed.

"Yeah, Ah'm pretty sure ya gonna lahke it sugah, but ya ain't gonna know what it is till tonight," Rogue said with a twinkle in her eye. Remy pouted and looked at her with the puppy dog face.

"Bu' dat's a long time chere!" he said, looking at his watch. "Almos' 4 fours," he said as he drank his coffee. Rogue held a hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes.

"Oh poor Remy, he can' wait 4 hours ta see somethin'," Rogue said pretending to be shocked. She then looked at him and laughed at his face expression. "Remy, ya can wait 4 hours, trust me," Rogue said as they finished their coffee and headed out the door and to Remy's bike after paying the bill.

Later that night, it was 7:00 and everyone at the Institute was getting ready for whatever function they were going to or going to do. Jean and Scott were gonna stay home and give out candy, much to the happiness of everyone, knowing they wouldn't run into Jean and Scott at all while they we're out. All of the New Recruits we're going to a party that they had heard about through their school, Kurt and Amanda we're gonna hang out at her house, and Kitty and Piotr we're going to a Halloween party. Everyone except Kitty and Piotr had pretty much gotten ready by 7:30 and had left. Jamie was waiting downstairs and getting his pillowcase ready for all the candy he hoped to get. Just then, Remy came sauntering down the staircase. He had dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow. He had died his hair black, along with his goatee, and he had somehow managed to get beads into it as well. He was wearing black eyeliner and some eye shadow that Kitty had done for him. He had even put in a fake gold tooth.

"Wow Remy, you look great!" Jamie said as he saw him sauntering down the stairs like Jack Sparrow always did.

"T'ank y' Jamie, y' look bon too," Remy said as he looked at the clock to see it was 7:45. "Rogue an' Remy 'ave a surprise fo' ya Jamie, an' it shoul' b' here any..." before Remy had the chance to finish, John came bursting through the door, decked out in the firefly outfit he had been wearing at school.

"Allo everyone!" John said happily as Wanda walked in right behind him. She was dressed as a French Maid, with the duster and everything. Remy was about to say something when she held her hand up.

"Say anything and I swear you will never be able to have kids in the future," Wanda said threateningly, and Remy wisely shut his mouth.

"Wanda! John!" Jamie said happily as he ran up and hugged both of them. They both hugged him back.

"Hey squirt, happy to see us mate," John said as he looked at Remy's outfit. He snickered but kept his mouth shut.

"You bet!" Jamie said happily. "What do you think of my costume!" he said as he twirled around in his Legolas costume for Wanda and John to see.

"Your just as cute as Orlando Bloom was in the movie," Wanda said and smiled at him. Jamie was beaming. Just then Logan walked in and saw everyone.

"What in gods name are you supposed to be," he asked as he eyed John's outfit.

"I'm a firefly!" John said as he started jumping up and down. Logan blinked a few times and muttered something about getting a beer. As soon as he left, Kitty and Piotr came down the stairs. Kitty was wearing the costume she had picked out and Piotr was only wearing a bearskin loincloth, exposing his rippled and well-sculpted chest. Wanda could only stare at the hunk of man meat that was standing right before her.

"Wow..." was all she could say. Piotr blushed a little and wished he could have worn a shirt. Kitty laughed.

"Tarzan and Jane, like, at your service," Kitty said in her bubbly voice. Remy and John we're looking at Kitty like she was a different person. They had never seen her dress this way, but they had to admit that she did look good. "Rogue will like, be down in a minute, she had to finish putting her make up on," Kitty said. They suddenly heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, and Kitty had a suspicious idea that it was Logan. So She and Piotr quickly said goodbye and rushed out the door just as Logan walked back in with a beer in both hands. He looked at the four of them and just grunted and shook his head, walking back up the stairs and into his room. Just then, Rogue came down the stairs wearing her costume. Her hair was also put in a bun with dragon chopsticks holding the bun in place. Remy eye's almost popped out of his head when he saw her. If he had said she was beautiful earlier today, she was now exquisite. Wanda smirked and John whistled appreciatively. Remy walked over and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her ruby red lips.

"Y looks trez magnifique chere, definitely wort' d' wait," Remy said as he kissed her again. Rogue laughed.

"Ah told ya it would beh," she said and winked at him. Then she looked over at John and Wanda. "Nahce costume Wanda, Ah see that Pietro's dare finally came inta play," she said as she remembered that night when they all we're drunk and playing truth or dare. Wanda just flicked Rogue off making Rogue laugh. She looked at Jamie. "So Jamie, ya ready ta go," Rogue asked him as he ran up and hugged her.

"Yup!" Jamie said happily, skipping out the front door with the four adolescents behind him. (I couldn't decide whether to use teens or adults, because neither seemed to work, so I just chose adolescents, lol) All four of them looked at each other and knew it was going to be a long, but fun, night.

Ok guys, Sorry that it took me longer to post this then when I said I would, I can't blame it on anything but laziness. The reason why John is attending Bayville and that Remy is not, is because they we're given a choice, and Remy just didn't want to go back, where as John wanted to cause havoc for all the teachers and be around Wanda, just thought I'd explain that if anyone was confused. Anyway, so now we have John and Wanda into play as well, I wonder what's gonna happen, lol, and will the town of Bayville be able to live through it? Anyway, Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, (even if I only get a few I'll still try and update quickly anyway, better!) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, good or bad, I just want to know! Thanks for reading it everyone! I love ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

Shockgoddess: lol, yeah, John as the firefly was pretty funny, but just for some scary reason I can SEE him doing that! Crazy, I know, but what can I say, lol. Yeah, when Halloween came around I was yelling about candy too, and how your never too old to go trick or treating, which is oh so true! Anyway, I'm so happy that you liked it and I hope that this chapter holds up to the last one!

EviltwinAlix: hehe, I guess I always try to out do myself a little bit every chapter, so now I succeeded I'm happy! Lol. I'm glad that you like Pietro in tights; I mean, as Peter Pan, lol. Sorry, when I think of Peter Pan, I seriously just think of tights, lol. Yeah, I'd think John would be Bi, but just think, that's even better because then you can get the best from both worlds! Anyway, lol, yeah, Piotr is SUCH AWESOME eye candy, EXSPECIALLY in nothing but a loin cloth, lol, I was pretty much drooling my ass off when I was writing it, but it was all fun none the less. Here's the next chappie and I hope that you like it!

Skyangel2004: lol, I agree with you whole-heartedly hun, the Russian should make that his permanent battle gear! Man oh man, think of the view, hehehehe. Yeah, well, it's Halloween, your supposed to do stuff and be things you would never be. Lol, oh don't worry, it's just the beginning of the night, there will be plenty of risqué things for you to feast on. I'm glad that you liked the last chap and I hope that this chappie holds doesn't let you down!

TheRealMai: hehe, Yeah, I figured Remy would just automatically go to Rogue, considering they'd been dating for so long and such, y' know? Lol, yeah, I do like dragons, and I think Rogues belly button ring is awesome too, if I ever get a tattoo or a piercing, I'm so getting something to do with a dragon, lol. Yeah, the Tarzan costume was really good eye candy, and it's EVEN BETTER on good ol' Petey, lol. Yeah, John is… special, to say the least. Lol, yeah, for some reason I can just see Kurt picking out a nurse costume for Amanda, have no clue why though… lol, oh well! Jamie's like 11 or 12, the youngin' of the group which is why Rogue and Remy like him so much, that and he's just SO DAMN ADORABLE! Yeah, I don't even have to think of Remy spiking the coke, because I know he would, because I can't remember how many times I've thought about spiked coke in school after a hard day. Lol, I'd be scared if John DIDN'T get candy because think of all the damage he could do if they rejected him. Lol, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but here it is now, and yeah, Sucker like Tarzan good!

Ishandhalf: Well, I'm very glad that you enjoyed it! Yeah, Remy as Jack Sparrow, hottest Pirate on this side of the world! Lol, he's most definitely drool worthy. Hehe, I love French maid costumes too, their just so much fun to make fun of! Lol. Anyway, I'm happy that you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Ms. Rogue Lebeau: Yup, gotta love Trick or Treating, I mean, who WOULDN'T want free candy, am I right? Yeah, Johns costume is pretty funny, scary thing is, iactually saw that costume in a store, that's how I got that idea, and yeah, swashbucklin' Remy can go and save my ass from pirates anytime ;-). Hope you enjoy the chappie!

AzureDragoness: Yeah, I know that you were playing that damn computer game, neglecting me… cries Ok, im over it now, lol. Nah, your always tired, no doubt, I think I've known you long enough to know that, lol. Sorry bout it taking so freakin' long, but stuff's been happening, you know. Anyway here's the next chappie and I hope that you enjoy it!

Psycho88: Well, I'm really glad that you like it, and yeah, humor is a must in most of my fics. Here's the next chappie and I hope you like it!

GambitFreak: Yeah, that is the case, my memory sucks, so I forgot that little detail, lol, just imagine that I said that instead of whatever else I said ;-) lol. God yes, Johnny Deep was SO FREAKIN' HOT as Jack Sparrow, and I'm SO happy their coming out with a sequel! LOL, Wow, that WOULD be really funny, I wish I had thought of that, but alas Xavier really isn't in this fic… but that's still a really really good idea! Here's the next chappie and I really hope that you like it!

Guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me 4 months to update this, lotta craps been going on and it's just been pure hell, but here I am now, on Christmas Eve, giving you all a nice little Christmas present, lol. Sorry I took so long and I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter!

"So where to first little man," John asked Jamie and he stopped and looked around the neighborhood.

"How about old man Smithers house, he usually has some of the REALLY good candy," Jamie said, thinking for a minute. Everyone agreed and they headed off down the street. They saw little kids from all over the neighborhood with their parents going up to houses and asking for candy. Jamie and John both skipped ahead of the rest, John holding Jamie's hand, both looking forward to their hauls of candy they would bring home. Wanda, Remy and Rogue all walked behind, Rogue and Remy's hands intertwined together.

"So what made you all decide to take Jamie out anyway," Wanda asked as she pulled at her skirt to try and get it to go down a little bit more, all but failing.

"Th' way his face looked an' how sad he was," Rogue said. "He was crushed when he thought he would have t' go trick or treating alone without any of his friends."

"Dat an' i' got us away from Scooter an' Jeanie," Remy said thanking all the Cajuns in the world for that. Wanda laughed as they came upon Old man Smithers gate where John and Jamie were waiting impatiently for them.

"Well it took ya long enough mates," John said as he opened the gate and held it open for Jamie and the others. They all walked up and Jamie knocked on the door, and a few seconds later an old man of about 80 opened the door and looked at them with a smile.

"Trick Or Treat!" all of them said and held out their bags, little Jamie out in front.

"Well, you all look a little old or Trick or Treating by society standards, but you're all welcome to some candy," Old man Smithers said as he pulled out a big basket filled with Rolos, Twix, Snickers, and Dove Chocolates. "Go on, take a big handful," he said smiling warmly at them. Everyone took a handful, Jamie's and John's being the biggest one, to no surprise from the group. They all said thank you as Old man Smithers shut the door after telling them to be careful.

"He's a nice man, wonder if he'd be so nice if he knew we were mutants," Wanda said as they went to the next house.

"Who knows sugah, who knows," Rogue said as they walked up to the next house. This time John knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door this time and they all said Trick or Treat again.

"Oh how cute! You all must come in for tea and crumpets! And I won't take no for an answer!" the woman said as she quickly ushered them inside. Jamie was a little scared and stood in between Remy and Rogue as the old woman went into the kitchen and brought out cups of tea and little bread things. "Sit, sit, eat, this is the first time in so long I've had company!" she said happily as she set them down and offered the various seats around the living room to the five some. Everyone sat down with weariness. "Oh, how Rude, I'm Mrs. Stalker, and I just LOVE to have company!" she said. Just then, a huge snake slithered into the room and up John's leg. He yelped and brought his legs up underneath him. "Scales, be nice to our guests now, they can be your dinner later after I've fattened them up," she scolded the snake. Jamie's eyes widened and he brought himself closer to Remy. Remy stood up and looked to the woman.

"Remy b' sorry ma'am, but we 'ave t' go," he said as everyone quickly stood up. Just then, the old woman stood up and fast as lightening ran to the door and locked it.

"No no dears, I'm sorry, but you're now my prisoners forever, you all will make such LOVELY appetizers and meals for my darling alligators!" she said as she grinned sadistically. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled as a crack of thunder and flash of lighting sounded outside. Everyone was now sufficiently freaked out. "Now, I'd like you all to eat this fattening lard to fatten you up, and then I'll baste and roast you on my spit outside!" Mrs. Stalker said as she handed them each a tin of lard. Everyone looked disgusted and dropped it.

"Everyone to the back!" Wanda yelled as she used her hexing powers to keep Mrs. Stalker in place. Everyone high tailed it to the backdoor and tried to open it.

"This is no way to treat one of the elderly!" Mrs. Stalker yelled from the hall as she tried to get her feet free from Wanda's hex.

"It's not working sheila!" John yelled as he tried to open the back door. Remy pushed him aside and charged the door. He then shielded Jamie and Rogue while John shielded Wanda. The door blew and just as the five of them ran out of the door Mrs. Stalker rushed into the room.

"You cannot get away from me! I will find you and you will become snacks for my darlings!" Mrs. Stalker yelled as they ran away from the house. When they were a good block away from her house, they stopped running and caught their breaths.

"That lady was scary," Jamie said as he sat down by a tree. Everyone agreed and Rogue and Wanda sat down by Jamie.

"Don' worry sugah, weh would nevah have let that woman get ya, weh love ya too much," she said as both she and Wanda hugged him. Jamie grinned and hugged both of them back. John and Remy looked at each other.

"I swear mate, sometimes I think the sheila's love them more 'en us," he said as he watched the girls fawn over Jamie.

"Oui mon amie, Remy do too," he said as he wished he was little Jamie right now, even though he knew he'd get something like that from Rogue later that night. After a few minutes, all three of them stood up and Wanda tried pulling her skirt down again while Rogue dusted off her mesh skirt.

"So, We ready ta go?" Rogue asked looking at the boys.

"We b' ready whenever y' are chere," Remy said grinning at her.

"Well then lets go," Wanda said for Rogue as she looped arms with John and started walking towards the next house. Just then they heard rustling in the trees, as if someone was struggling with something or someone. As John and Wanda went forward to investigate a little, they saw a pile of something on the ground. They looked up and they both started laughing. "Remy! Rogue, Jamie, get your butts over here now!" she said while she continued to laugh, a few tears coming to her eyes. The threesome came over and looked up. At first Jamie started snickering, but then it turned into a full blown laugh. Rogue was already on the ground holding her sides from laughter. Remy was chuckling, then let out a gutteral laugh.

"Are y' guys havin' fun up dere," he asked looking up in the tree. Jean and Scott had murder in their eyes as they hung upside down from a tree branch only in their under garments covered in honey and nuts. There were already a few squirrels and birds picking off the nuts and food off of Scott and Jeans skin.

'Just shut up and get us down from here!' Jean projected into the older students heads.

"Did ya'll hear somethin' guys?" Rogue asked, looking at Wanda, Remy and John.

"Nope, not a thing," Wanda said grinning and then turned on her heel to head back out to the street. The others followed her, all still laughing and trying to catch their breaths again. Just then, they heard Jean scream mentally into their heads. They winced and then turned back around, only to see a bear looking up at the two and trying to climb the tree. This brought on a whole new fit of hysteria for the five some as they thought about how Jean and Scott would come home.

"I wonder what else we'll run into tonight," John asked as they walked away from the squirming Scott and Jean and the hungry bear and back out onto the street to acquire more candy for their stashes.

Hey all, again, lol. I'm sorry tat this chapter is shorter then my normal ones, but things are really hectic around here with trying to get decorations ad stuff up. I personally don't see the need for decorations, but my mother and sister do, so I'm forced to help. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review for me!


	6. Chapter 6

TheRealMai: lol, Thank you, thank you very much, I take pride in my sick mind. I'm glad that you like the last chapter, and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but here it is now, in time for Halloween! Hope you like this chapter!

A Cute But Psycho Bunny: lol, using another language, I hope that means it's good, lol. I'm really glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too!

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: wow, all five chapters, I feel loved! I'm really happy that you liked the chapter super sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back! Oh trust me hun, suggestions are ALWAYS a good thing and I'm ALWAYS happy to accept them. And I do like your suggestion; I'll probably use it in a later chapter if that's ok with you. Anyway, so happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

PyroMac: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry I haven't updated it, as I've said in other review responses, but I'm back now. Lol, oh yeah, I think EVERYONE loves the Jean Scott torture, and of course it won't be the last, tee hee. It's all good that the review isn't signed in, it's still a review and I still enjoyed it! Hope you like this chapter!

SkyAngel2004: tee hee, I'm glad that you liked it… although you did know somewhat what was going to happen, lol. Yeah, having both of them up there was much more fun, and you know that wherever Scott is Jean will most likely be there too. I know you can't wait… but unfortunately you have to with all the others, lol. I don't know, having the old lady come up again might be a good idea, but I'd have to think about what she would do, but that's a definite possibility. Anyway, so glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

Kai: wow… I don't know whether that's really scary or not that you have an old woman like that just down your street… but just remember not to go by her house on Halloween! Lol. I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!

RoguesHeart: Wow, I haven't been called woman in forever, lol. I'm so so so sorry I haven't been able to update lately, things have been hell and back in so many ways. PLEASE DON'T EXPLODE! It just wouldn't be kool if you exploded! Don't worry, you'll find out what else they're going to run into, and I can guarantee you that it'll be a scream. Thanks for the review and I really hope you enjoy the chapter!

AnimeSiren: Wow, thank you so much for the compliments, it really makes me feel good! I'm really happy that you liked the chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this next one too!

ShockGoddess: Yeah, and to think I based that lady off of one of my math teachers… just made her older and crankier, lol. I'm sorry that you were freaked out. And Jean and Scott got up in that tree like that with the magic of Fanfic Power! Lol. It's the best kind, I swear and yes, it is fun to torture them. I'm sorry that this update probably took longer then my last one, but I'm here now and you all get another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

AzureDragoness: LOL, nice, a gaggle of bears to tear Jean and Scott apart, oh what fun! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it and actually TOOK the time to review, considering this is you, lol. And yes, I know you could get like all the hours of sleep in the world and you would still be tired, but that's ok, I still love you, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

sunspotmisery: lol, Isn't reading in school great, who cares about all this learning stuff they say we have to do. You have good taste in characters then, lol, even though I love like, so many characters from X men, lol, Wolvie being one of them, tee hee. ANYWAY, I'm so happy that you liked the chapter, and I really hope that you enjoy this one too!

AnimeObsessedFreak: lol, I'm so glad that you like the story. I'm always happy when people like my stories, lol. Sorry I haven't been able to update, but here I am now, back and ready to work! Hope you like it!

NaijaStrawberrie: Dude, don't worry about being too lazy, that describes me almost to a T, lol. And another vacation, always fun. I'm glad that you like the story and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

Oh my god, guys, I am so sorry that I've neglected this story. School has been hell, and summer was even worse. I'm SO glad that I'm a senior this year, hopefully I'll be able to update more since this is supposed to be my "slack off year" even though as of right now it's not, but whatever. Anyway, I'm super super sorry and I really really hope that you like this chapter, in honor of Halloween tomorrow!

"Now if only I had a camera to capture that moment forever," Wanda said thinking back to Scott and Jean.

"Ah know what ya mean, that would beh th' BEST blackmail anyone could EVAH have!" Rogue said agreeing with her friend. "Whoevah did that ta them gets a heck of a lot o' credit in mah book," she added as they came upon the next house. There was loud music exploding from the house as well as strobe lights and decorations all around the place.

"Well mates, Ah think that they're havin' a party in there!" John said with a smile on his face. Wanda shook her head. "Come on, remember, there's lots of candy to be gotten," she said in his ear. John perked up and nodded.

"They'll hopefully still have candy for us," Jamie said as he started to walk up to the house.

"Remy don' trust dis…" he said as he started to follow the two. Wanda and Rogue agreed and followed after them. Jamie knocked on the door and waited a moment, then knocked again. "Allow Remy," Remy said and walked up to the door. He pounded on it for a good minute and a half. A few seconds later, a boy who looked about 19 came to the door. "Hey, come on you guys, the parties out back!" the guy said and grabbed Jamie's and John's hand and started dragging them through the house to the back. Jamie didn't know what was going on as the strange guy pulled them to the backyard where at least a hundred other people were. Rogue, Wand and Remy quickly followed after them. The guy let go of John and Jamie's hands and went back to the party. The five looked around and all looked at each other.

"Well… it probably wouldn't hurt if we stayed for a few minutes," Wanda said, as she looked around at all the costumed people. There were fairies, gremlins, super heroes, and someone was even dressed as The Hulk.

"Ah don' know Wanda… Ah mean, with Jamie here an' everythin'," Rogue said. Remy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don' worry chere, we keep an eye on d' petite," he said and kissed her cheek. Rogue sighed in defeat and looked down at Jamie.

"Fahne, we can stay fo' a few minutes," Rogue said, having a deep feeling that something would go wrong and then looked down to see Jamie was gone.

Jamie looked around. He had never been to a party like this and then saw a girl around his age at the side. He looked up and saw the other four talking to each other and slipped off to talk to the little girl. She had long brown hair and was dressed like a princess.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," Jamie said with a smile to the girl. The girl looked towards him and gave him a small smile too.

"Hi, I'm Melissa," the little girl said. "This is my older brothers party, it's supposed to be fun… but there are too many older people here," she said. Jamie grinned widely.

"Well, I'm not old, want to hang out with me?" he asked her. She looked at him and then nodded. Just then the Monster Mash started blaring throughout the party.

"Wanna dance?" Melissa asked him. Jamie just nodded and followed her out to the dance floor. They started moving there arms and doing the twist like little eleven year olds knew how to do.

The teens looked around everywhere outside and then saw Jamie dancing in the middle of the floor with someone his won age. Rogue sighed in relief. Remy then grabbed her hand and started dancing with her. Rogue finally relaxed and started dancing as well. Wanda and John were doing a very racy dance with one of John's hand high on her thigh and the other on her butt. Her arms were around his neck and their bodies were molded together.

A little while later after Jamie and Melissa had pulled a few pranks on some of the older kids there and danced some more, Jamie was thirsty. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked. Melissa shook her head.

"It's ok, but I can show you where it is," she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the refreshment table. Jamie saw a bowl of punch on the table and poured some into a cup. He took a big gulp and then made a face. "What's wrong?" Melissa asked him.

"This punch is nasty, it's making my throat burn a little bit," he said. Just then, Remy and John came up to the refreshment table and saw Jamie and Melissa there.

"Hey Squirt," John said as he got a cup of punch. Remy followed suit and got is own cup of punch.

"Be careful with the punch, it's really nasty," Jamie said as he started to feel a little dizzy. John looked at him.

"I don't know, this is my fifth cup of this stuff and I think it tastes good, it makes you feel REALLY happy," he said. Remy nodded in agreement.

"Oui, dis b' Remy's fifth too, an' e' doesn' taste anyt'in wrong wit' it," he said and finished his fifth cup. Just then someone called Melissa.

"I'll be back, my brothers calling me, but it was very nice to meet you Jamie," she said and kissed his cheek before she walked over to her brother. Jamie grinned and then started feeling weird inside. Rogue and Wanda then walked up to all three of them and looked at Jamie. He was wobbling a little bit back and forth.

"Oh mah gawd, Remy, tell meh ya didn't let him drink th' punch," Rogue said looking at her boyfriend. Remy nodded.

"Oui, what b' d' problem chere?" Remy asked as he threw the paper cup away.

"Remy! Ya know college parties! The punch was spiked!" Rogue said. Remy smacked his lips a little bit.

"Y' know chere, Remy tink y' b' right, 'e's tastin' a l'il bit o' bourbon in it," he said with a cheesy grin. Wanda smacked her head.

"This just reinforces the scientific theory that males are morons," she said and looked to the boys. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said and looked to Rogue. Just then, the Macarena went out through all the speakers. The boys took this advantage of the girls not looking and snuck off. When Wanda and Rogue turned back around their eyes widened. "Now where did those idiots and Jamie go," she said and then heard a large roar from the crowd. They looked to where the crowd was cheering and their mouths dropped

"Am Ah seein' what Ah thank Ah'm seein'," Rogue asked. Wanda nodded. Up at the front, where everyone was looking, Remy, Jamie and John were on top of one of the empty tables doing the Macarena. Jamie was in the middle of the two larger boys shaking his but and wobbling around the table along with the other two.

"Who knew such little alcohol could effect Jamie like this!" Wanda said as she and Rogue were trying to make their way up front from all the teens that were doing the Macarena following the three on the table.

"He's a little boy Wanda, whose nevah had alcohol, course it's goin' ta effect him this way," she said as she pushed through watching her costume. At the end of the song, Remy jumped off of the table and crowd surfed to the back.

"That looks like fun!" Jamie said and followed Remy. "WHEEEEE!" he said drunkenly as the crowd sent him to the back. John also jumped off of the table, but he missed the crowd and fell on the ground.

"Ow…" he said and rubbed his head, with his grin still on his face. Wanda came up to him.

"Oh how I feel like smacking you right now!" she said as she helped him up and went towards the back where Rogue was giving Remy an earful and Jamie was smiling with a cheesy grin and he turned around in circles.

"Come on Rogue, let's get out of here," Wanda said as she grabbed Jamie's hand and walked back through the house with Remy being supported by Rogue as Wanda was also supporting John. Before they left however, John and Jamie emptied the candy bowl into their bags. When they got away from the house Wanda and Rogue dragged the boys to a diner that was nearby. They ordered two cups of coffee and a glass of water.

"Jamie should hopefully beh fahne after a couple of minutes, he didn't drink that much of the punch," Rogue said as she handed Jamie the glass of water and an aspirin which he happily accepted. Wanda set the cups of coffee in front of John and Remy.

"I still can't believe that they didn't bother to mention that the punch had been spiked, because you know good and well that Remy knows what spiked punch tastes like, considering he's probably spiked thousands of bowls," Wanda said.

"Y' b' real purty petite," Remy slurred a little bit at Rogue and plopped his head onto the table. Rogue shook her head.

"Weh maght as well stay here until Jamie is a l'il bit more sober," Rogue said, not wanting to end Jamie's trick or treating yet.

"Rogue, are we gonna get more candy?" Jamie said as he rubbed his head a little bit and drank some more water.

"Of course sugah, we're just takin' a small break," she said with a smile. Jamie smiled.

"Ok," he said happily, still a little drunk as he looked through his big bag of candy.

Wanda then looked to Rogue. "Hopefully this sit eh worst thing that will happen," she said. Rogue shook her head.

"Ya just jinxed us Wanda, ya just jinxed us," she said shaking her head.

Ok guys, I really hope that you liked this chapter. I thought it would be fun to see Jamie's reaction to alcohol because he's such a kid. And then Remy and John are just stupid when they're drunk, lol. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, remember to LEAVE A REVIEW! And if you didn't… well STILL leave a review anyway because I LOVE reviews, lol, if you can't tell. Anyway, luv you all and I promise I will try to update sooner next time.


End file.
